How Come I'm Stuck With the Rich Kid?
by Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan
Summary: Nothing too special. Just a humor fic where Duo and Quatre go to the mall. But can you guess their favorite stores?


Hello all! This is my first Humor fic so be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, at first, I thought it would be kewl to say something like: I know the person who draws these cartoons! or My father owns Gundam Wing! But I'll just settle for this: I just like it. I don't own anything....  
  
It was a cold winter day, and for no real reason, Quatre and Duo were walking along the streets of a busy shopping mall.   
  
Duo: ::bouncing up and down:: Where is it?! Where where where?!  
  
Quatre:: ::looking embarassed:: Duo, stop gyrating! ::Duo gyrates faster::   
  
Duo: Where?! Where?!?  
  
Quatre: ::sigh:: Alright, we'll keep walking; maybe you'll find what you're looking for.  
  
The two pilots continue to down the sidewalk. Suddenly, somehing pink catches Quatre's attention.  
  
Quatre: ::wheels around and eyes go all big and sparkly:: A LISA FRANK STORE!!!  
  
Duo: ::stops gyrating for a moment and turns to look at Quatre w/ a question mark above his head:: Wha?  
  
Quatre: ::grabs Duo's arm and races across street:: OH! I wanna go in! I wanna! Can we?!  
  
Duo: Don't even THINK about it...::shudder:: It's PINK...  
  
Quatre: Look! A kitty! ::stares at pink frilly stuffed animal while Duo shakes head::  
  
Duo: There is NO way I'm going in there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: ::In an 'I knew it was gonna happen somehow' voice:: I CAN'T believe I'm in here.  
  
Quatre: ::eyes now permanently dialated:: LOOK! Bed sheets! Candy! KITTIES! ::girlish scream:: A PUPPY DAIRY!  
  
Duo: ... ::backs away::   
  
Quatre: ::grabs a ton of pink things and shoves them at the butler::  
  
Butler: ::mumbles:: How come I'm stuck with Mr. Gay Rich Kid?  
  
Duo: Uh, Quatre, you already have those gel pens...and those markers....AND THE NAIL POLISH! People are STARING!  
  
Quatre: Let them stare! I bet they don't have pony bed sheets!  
  
Duo: I don't think they WANT pony bed sheets...::sinks into overly large puffy pants so people won't stare:: (A/N: Ironic, that Duo's embarassed...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre: ::bouncing happily as they leave store w/ the butler struggling behind them with a load of pink shopping bags::  
  
Duo: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Quatre: Now, where did *you* wanna go?  
  
Duo: It's not impor---::stops as he sees the store of his dreams:: LOOOOOOK! THE TIE STORE!  
  
Quatre: ::look of terror on face:: Um, Duo? Maybe we *should* go...::coughs as Duo's dust blows into his face:: ::sigh:: Alright. Alonzo, take my bags to the car.  
  
Quatre walks over to the store where Duo is staring into, drooling on the sidewalk.  
  
Quatre: Well? Aren't you going in?  
  
Duo: ::digging through his puffy pockets::.....AHH! I don't have any money!!!  
  
Quatre: ::in a fast voice:: Oh well, too bad. Alonzo! ::turns toward the parking lot:: Bring the car around!  
  
Duo: ::light bulb appears above head:: Hey, Quatre! Can you spare a $50?  
  
Quatre: ::muttering hurriedly:: Car, car...where's the CAR?  
  
Duo: ::stads up and puts on pleading face:: Puh-lease?  
  
Quatre: ::steps away from Duo and continues to look for his car and butler:: Car, car, car...CAR!  
  
Duo: ::bows head:: PLEASE?!?!?  
  
Quatre: ::sighs as he sees the butler's not coming::...::deep terrified breath:: ::winces:: Alright...  
  
Duo: WAHOOO! ::grabs Quatre's arm and yanks him into the tie store:: Lemme show you the ones I want!!  
  
Quatre: I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my wallet...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: ::hums with barely compressed happiness as Alonzo grumbles while shoving thousands of boxes into the trunk::  
  
Quatre:....Well....there goes my new swimming pool...and the satelite...and my allowance for the next decade...and-::sobb:: the Pony bed sheets will have to go back..::wipes away tears:: Come on, Duo. Let's go. ::climbs into car while stiffling another sobb::  
  
Duo: ::not noticing any of this and says happily:: Next time I'll show you the pants store!  
  
Quatre: ::presses face and hands despiratly agianst the window:: NOOOOOO!!!! 


End file.
